The Drummer And The Artist
by The Girl With The Back Tattoo
Summary: Modern School Au. This fanfic is based off a Rp from Twitter that I've got permission to use and source from. Ymir and Christa are in senior year. Ymir is openly gay and befriends Christa after a change in their science class lab partners. Is this the start of a blooming romance?
1. Lab Partners

It's the start of a new year at Shingeki High School. It's the start of September and the days were slowly getting colder. Ymir is now in her senior year, not like she cared anyway. She just wanted to leave this damn school ever since she started. She has never been one to have friends as she's always been the type to start fights and skip classes. Most people don't want to be associated with people like her, but despite all this she is still the main target for most of the bullying. Back in 10th grade rumours started to spread about her sexuality after and she was caught staring at a cute blonde girl in the gym locker room. From then on she has been picked on, made fun of and even been physically abused. Then at the start of 11th grade she came out as gay. Not like that made it any better. She still has no doubt that the bullying will continue this year but now she's mostly become numb to it all. 

Ymir walked into their home room late as usual, walking to the back of the class to her desk. People stopped their conversations to look at the late comer. The home room teacher Mr. Hannes tried to give Ymir a detention for her tardiness but that was a loosing battle. She wouldn't turn up anyway. Sitting down lazily on her chair Ymir brought out her phone, uninterested in what was going on around her. Unknown to Ymir Christa was watching her as she moved through the classroom. Christa would look up from her textbook to watch Ymir lumber from one end of the classroom to the other. Turning her head round to where the brunette sat, staring at her dark freckles on her tanned skin. She stared at her for a moment before turning back to her textbook. She hasn't told anyone this before, but she was intrigued by Ymir. The way she moved, spoke, acted. It all intrigued her. Ever since that moment in 10th grade. The exact moment Ymir had started to get bullied. Ymir had been starring at her, she was the blonde. Christa has always been a star pupil. Always concentrating in class, never late to school or lessons, she hasn't even involved in any arguments either. She is the complete opposite of Ymir, and a question that always circled Christa's brain was, _'was this the reason she intrigued me or is it the other reason?'_

After home room both Ymir and Christa had science. Ymir liked her science class as a certain blonde always sat directly in front of her. Always immersed in her textbooks. Ymir wouldn't dare to even talk to her and she would always try to hide the fact that she was looking at her. Her beautiful shoulder long blonde hair that always smelt of strawberries. But being known as the schools gay or 'faggot' which is also the classes favourite word to call her, Ymir has always been afraid that the girl would be weird out by her or even worse. She could become another target for the bullying, so in a way keeping her distance Ymir felt as if she was protecting her. Ymir was strong she could handle the bullying and she could hold her own in a fight, but the thought of Christa being subjected to that scared her. She looked fragile like she could brake from a slight touch. 

Upon entering the science classroom the whole class could see that the teacher Miss Zoë was already standing at the front of the room with her white lab coat on. It's not compulsory for her to be wearing a lab coat but she wears one anyway. "Good news everyone! Today I will be swapping your lab partners. I think it is important that you all learn to work with other people and not just your friends" Miss Zoë announced quite cheerfully. 

Christa wasn't bothered by this as her last partner was Connie. He was fun as a person but didn't work very hard so when it came to the hard topics he would let Christa do it all then copy. However Ymir didn't like this change one bit. Working with Annie was easy. They both done their work in silence, and there was no need for them to talk to each other as they were both good at science. Plus she never said anything about Ymir's sexuality, to be honest Annie didn't care. She was a person who kept to herself. 

Their attention went back to Miss Zoë at the front of the class. She would read out two names and that would be who you were partnered with. "Marco and Jean, Annie and Mikasa, Bertolt and Reiner" she listed. "Sasha and Connie, Christa and…" The blonde looked up at Miss Zoë wondering who she will be partnered with. "…Ymir, and lastly Eren and Armin" She called out the rest of the list. Christa heart skipped a beat when hearing Ymir's name, this was her chance to get to know her better. Ymir's eyes widened as she heard her name being called out with Christa's and she immediately started to panic a little, _'What if she thinks I'm weird, we've never spoke to each other before. Shit what if I say something bad or embarrassing?'_ she thought. All of a sudden she was rudely snapped out of her thoughts upon hearing Jean shout across the classroom. "Be careful Christa try not to catch her gayness". He then burst out laughing with half of the class. Ymir instantly stood up and looked at Jean with fire in her eyes. "Shut the fuck up horse face unless you want me to fix that fugly face of yours!" Ymir yelled back, getting ready to punch him until she heard the softness of Christa's voice beside her. "Jean don't be so rude. Besides, I think being comfortable with who you are is admirable. Ymir should be proud of herself, and I'm sure we'll work well together" she turned to Ymir and smiled "Won't we?" By then everyone was staring at them but Miss Zoë was quick to divert the classes attention. Ymir had no words to say. Christa had just stuck up for her. No one has ever done that before. She smirked at the sandy haired boy and stuck her tongue out at him as he was just put in his place. Hearing Miss Zoë's voice call out more instructions "Alright everyone, find a desk and follow the instructions, if you need help just ask" said as she sat down on her chair behind her desk. 

Assuming Ymir would want to sit at the back of the class, Christa walked to the furthest desk from the door and sat down. Looking at her notes Christa realised that they were starting biology today. _'Great, now Ymir will think I'm an idiot'_ she thought as she's never been too good at this subject but to make things worse, she knew Ymir was really good at it. Turning round from facing Jean, Ymir found Christa already sitting at her favourite desk. _'Yes! Biology something I'm actually good at'_ Ymir thought when she checked her notes _'At least she won't think I'm dumb'_

Turning towards Christa, Ymir was the one to brake the ice first. Normally she liked the science, but even Annie held somewhat of a conversation. "Hi… I'm Ymir.. Well I guess you already knew that.. Anyway I don't think we've spoken before" the brunette introduced herself. 

"Hi, I'm Christa. It-it's nice to finally talk to you" she replied with a slight blush. 'God I can't believe I just stuttered! Now she'll definitely think I'm really stupid' Christa thought as she could now feel her cheeks heat up from her blush. Ymir instantly thought that her stutter was kind of cute but she couldn't help but ask herself, _'Am I really that intimidating?'_

"You like biology right? It's never been my strong point, I'm afraid I won't be a very good lab partner, but I promise I'll do my best" she said with a big smile on her face. Ready to prove to Ymir that she isn't too stupid. Ymir smiled and rubbed the back of her neck "Don't worry it's fine… I'll help you" she offered. Christa's eyes lit up "Really? Ohh thank you so much! I don't know why, I just can't pick up biology there's just something about it that I just can't grasp and ohh gosh I'm rambling again aren't I? I tend to ramble when I'm nervous… I mean I'm not nervous or anything I guess it's starting on a new topic that I'm not good at" she paused realising that she hadn't taken a breath the whole time. Her cheeks blushed and looked down at her feet. "Some help would be great, Ymir. Thank you" Christa concluded. 

Ymir raised her eyebrows the whole time the whole time the blonde was talking _'Wow this girl can talk… But it's kinda cute'_ she thought and smiled at Christa. She had always thought Christa was cute ever since 9th grade. Ymir hesitated but patted her on her shoulder. "No problem, and don't be nervous it's fine… Now shall we get on with some work?" She suggested with a smile and looked back down at her notebook. 

**Hey guys I hope you liked this chapter. It was really fun to write as it is also an ongoing Roleplay on twitter. If you'd like to have a look here is the link** **-** https://twitter.com/TheGayTitan/status/759889515116896256 **\- I will update as with the next chapter as soon as I can. So goodbye for now and I hope you enjoyed this.**

**_P.S. If the link doesn't work, search up @TheGayTitan and you should be able to find the Roleplay there :)_**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ATTACK ON TITAN OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS**


	2. The Practical

Miss Zoë went around the class and handed out their task. She placed the tray down on the desk with the equipment needed and a pigs heart. They were asked to dissect it and name the different parts. Christa's eyes widened upon seeing the heart _'What? There's no way I'd get a dissection right…'_ she shook her head trying to get rid her negative thoughts _'Don't be such a wuss Christa'_ she mentally scolded herself. She was working with Ymir so she was sure they would be able to do the practise well. Because Ymir was good at biology she thought it would be a piece of cake for her, however Ymir hated doing things like this… Being vegetarian and all, but she didn't want to look squeamish in front of Christa.

"Ok so where do we start?" The small blonde asked Ymir eagerly. Turning her head to look at the freckled brunette, her expression dropped as she saw Ymir stuck staring at the heart with an expression of dread. The blonde was confused and had to ask, "Are you ok?". Worried as she's never seen Ymir look this way before. She's always looked so strong and confident, this expression was rare to see on her freckled face. In a way Christa liked that she was comfortable enough to show this side of herself but it was still a face that she didn't want to see on someone so strong. She felt bad.

Ymir shook out of her thoughts and looked at the blonde "Whaa? Huh?... Yeah I'm fine… Let's just get this over with" she said with a blank face, still staring at the heart. She put on a pair of white latex gloves on and picked up the scalpel. Slowly moving towards the heart, stopping just a few inches away from the muscle _'Come on Ymir, it's only a heart… Come on'_ she willed herself to try a cut it with shaking hands. Christa followed Ymir's actions and put on the gloves as well. Seeing the freckled girls hands shake as she drew closer to the organ Christa had to speak up.

"Ymir, are you not comfortable doing the dissection? If you told me what to do, I could try? That way you wouldn't have to cut anything up"she suggested, taking the scalpel out of Ymir's shaking hands, and turned to her freckled face, smiling.

"Ok what do I do first?"

The taller girl sighed in both relief and defeat.

"Thank you… Well ermm first you need to cut this part in half.. Down here" she pointed showing Christa the way.

"Uhh… Ok" The blonde said then slowly cut where Ymir pointed. Ymir had to look away as she made the cut. She always felt sick when seeing meat being cut up, especially organs. When Christa was finished making the incision and turned towards Ymir. Noticing that she was looking away she took off one of her gloves and slowly rested her hand on the taller girls shoulder.

"Would you be ok seeing if I did this right?" She asked "Once I get started I'm sure it'll make more sense and you won't have to look as much" she continued.

Ymir nodded and looked at the organ.

"Yeah that looks great, now you'll need to cut it here so your able to see the different heart chambers" she pointed to where she needed to cut.

"Ok. See, we can do this" she chirped and started the next cut. Surprisingly Ymir was able to watch this next cut. Christa's touch on her shoulder eased her. Besides she wanted to show her she was at least trying to make an effort in this practical lesson. Looking back up at Ymir Christa realised that Ymir had watched her.

"Your doing really well, watching right now! Good job!" Christa praised Ymir, then looking back at Miss Zoë's notes.

Christa couldn't imagine what it would be like to be uncomfortable doing something compulsory for class, and she really looked up to Ymir for doing what she could. "I think science classes are going to go much better now you're my lab partner" she whispered to Ymir, trying to lighten the mood a bit. Ymir smiled a little, feeling quite proud of herself but sick at the same time for watching.

"Thanks I guess… And I think so too" Ymir was glad Christa was now her lab partner. Anyone else she would have had to cut the organ and look like she was ok with it so she didn't look like a pussy. But for some reason she was comfortable around Christa to show that side of her.

The rest of the lab class went by without a hitch. After Miss Zoë collected their notebooks, the class was free to go. Christa felt as if she still wanted to get to know Ymir a bit better. They hadn't had much of a chance to talk about anything but the dissection.

"Hey… Um, would you like to get lunch together today?" The small blonde asked, knowing her friends wouldn't mind her sudden disappearance. She always reads her books anyway. She also thought that if she sat somewhere different, then Jean wouldn't come and annoy her for once. Ymir looked at her as they left the class room with the blonde, surprised by her request.

"Sure… But I don't usually sit in the lunch hall, but for you I'll make an exception" she replied. Cracking a small smile that tugged at the side of her cheek. "I won't know where to sit tho… Doesn't everyone usually walk around and stay in packs" she joked, causing Christa to laugh.

"Yeah the groups are pretty static" Christa paused for a moment to think, "Why don't we sit where you usually do. That way we can just talk without getting interrupted. I realised that I don't know much about you, which is bad cause we're now in our senior year, and I'd like to know you better" she said with a blush looking down as she talked.

"Ohh ok… Well your gunna love the view then" she smiled "Plus I'd like to get to know you better too… as you may already know I don't have many friends… Well I don't have any at all so it'll be nice to have someone" she admitted, a little embarrassed to say she had no friends, but it was the truth.

"Well now you have me" the blonde smiled which made Ymir smile too.

 **Hi guys! Sorry it took so long in updating this fic.. I've just been really busy. But anyway here's Chapter 2 and I hope you like it :)** **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ATTACK ON TITAN OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS**


	3. Lunch

They grabbed their lunch and Christa followed the taller girl outside. Ymir was making her way to the back of one of the school buildings.

"So what other classes are you taking? I only have science with you! Thanks again for today by the way, I think we make a great team. You were very brave you know. I could tell how hard that was. You should be proud of yourself! I'm proud of you!" The blonde smiled.

Hearing that Christa say she was proud of her made her feel warm. It was a feeling she hasn't really felt before. Someone was actually proud of her, it made her feel really happy.

"Thanks I guess… I just don't like that sort of stuff. And I take P.E, music and science, what about you?" She asked as she grabbed hold of a ladder that lead to the roof of the school building and started to climb.

Watching Ymir climb Christa asked "Uhh do you always have lunch up here? Haven't you gotten caught?" She asked worriedly. She didn't want to ruin her reputation and clean record. She waited for Ymir to climb to the top before she started to climb herself. All girls were required to wear skirts for their uniforms and she didn't want to have the temptation to look up while climbing. Once at the top she answered Ymir's question.

"I take art, literature, science, and philosophy". Christa stood by the ladder as Ymir sat down. She was left standing, stunned by the view.

"Wow, you're right. This is beautiful" she said as she walked towards Ymir and sat down next to her.

Their school was built on top of a hill and Christa could see all of their town. The trees were a lush green and the sky was clear. The weather was hot but not too hot that it would burn her pale skin. She could see students in the courtyard below and even her house, if she looked close enough. Her house was in the richer part of town. He parents were lawyers so they were never short of money. That meant if Christa asked of something, she would get it. That made her somewhat popular as she always kept up with fashion and the latest tech. But none of that mattered to Ymir. She could see past Christa's outer shell. She knew there was more to Christa. More then just the goody goody blonde with the clean record and the high grades.

Ymir brought Christa out of her trance as she started talking. "Yeah I like it up here. I have almost been caught once or twice before tho" she laughed. Ymir's record is not so clean. She is prone to get into fights and skip classes, but Ymir didn't care. Her grades were fine.. Just. She rummaged through her bag for her lunch and smug smile crept it's way onto her lips. "Told ya" she said as she took a bite of her sandwich and layer down on her bag, looking up to the clouds. "So art, literature, and philosophy hey..?" She said prompting Christa to carry on the conversation.

Christa brought her lunch out of her bag and started eating. "Yeah" she said with a smile. "I actually love sculpting and painting but I'm not very good yet" she said looking down then to the side to look at Ymir, to find she was already looking at her. She blushed and looked away after holding her gaze maybe a little bit too long. Panic set in a little and she felt she had to say something to stop the awkwardness. "So ermm you said you did music. Do you play an instrument? I wish I was musical but I just sing in the shower" she giggled.

Ymir's mind instantly wandered to an image of Christa in the shower. She chocked a little on her sandwich and blushed a little. She then shrugged her shoulders "well we all have to start somewhere. I'd love to see your art work" Ymir said trying to play it cool and encouraging Christa to keep up with her art. Ymir knows how frustrating it is to suck at something you love. She took another bite of her sandwich and sat up. "I play the drums… And I ermm, sometimes, sing"

Christa looked at Ymir with a concerned expression "Are you alright?" She asked when hearing the freckled girl choke a little.

"Yeah I'm good thanks" Ymir replied while rubbing the back of her neck.

"I have my art class after this so I have my sketch book with me if you'd like to look through it?" Christa asked as she rummaged through her bag to find it. "I'd also love to hear you play or sing sometime too, I'm sure your wonderful" she said while handing Ymir her sketch book. Ymir took the book and before opening it she looked at Christa and replied "well I'm in a band".

"Your in a band?" She repeated. "I'd love to hear you perform someday" she said with a smile and Ymir nodded.

* * *

 **Hey guys sorry it's been sooo long since I've updated.. but I've finished writing the next chapter as well so expect an update soon.. just smoothing out the kinks.. I hope you enjoyed this chapter..**


	4. The Roof

Ymir looked down at Christa's art work and her jaw immediately dropped "wow Christa these are bloody amazing. Your really good" she said, still flicking through the pages. Christa smiled and thanked her with a blush on her cheeks.

"I really enjoy doing it. I'd… urmm, I'd actually like to draw you someday.." She admitted, and realising how weird that sounded she panicked and started rambling again. "It's just cause you have really nice.. No strong cheek bones and an nice jaw line.. In an artistic way of course, not that I mean yo-" Christa was cut off by Ymir's voice.

"Really? You do?" She said with a raised eyebrows "why wait, you can do it now if you'd like?" She gave her a cheeky smile as she continued " also my bands playing at this bar in town in a week or so if you'd like to come and watch?" She offered.

"I'd love to!" The blonde said maybe a little to excitedly, "just say when and where and I'll be there.. And yeah sure, now works.. How urmm, would you like to be drawn?" She asked while taking her book back and getting out her pencil case. "From what you can see I usually just draw faces, but I need to work on full body too. Would you feel more comfortable with one then the other?" She asked, the last thing she wanted to to make Ymir feel uncomfortable. A blush then covered her cheeks when she thought about the possibility of one day maybe using Ymir as a live model for her drawings. 'Of course that would never happen tho, but it wouldn't be suspicious if I did ask at some point tho.. No one knows what I like' Christa thought _'Ymir would make a beautiful nude model.. Hmm'_ Christa was pulled back into reality but Ymir's voice.

"I don't mind" she shrugged "just go with what flows.. You're the artist, just do what you wanna do" she smiled "to be honest this is the first time someone's drawn me so I wouldn't know what's best" she admitted.

"Well why don't we just keep talking and I'll sketch while we do" the blonde suggested and Ymir nodded in agreement. She picked up her pencil and started on her sketch. Christa was so nervous now. She really wanted this picture to be good, she wanted to impress Ymir.

She sketched the rough outlines for Ymir's face when she thought _'wow, she's so beautiful'_ and before she could stop herself she started to speak, "you.. uh, your freckles are really cute, Ymir" Ymir blushed slightly, it was almost unnoticeable and she wasn't too sure on what to say, but she thanked her in the end.

They sat there chatting and finding out more things about the other. It was about halfway through lunch when Ymir asked "so what do you wanna be when your older?"

"I don't really know yet, maybe an artist. I have a blog but no one really knows about my art yet, so there'd be a lot to organise if I want to get noticed. Maybe and art teacher tho" She looked up from her drawings and studied Ymir's face. She decided on how she wanted to draw Ymir; looking down with stands of hair hanging over her face, a smile on her lips. She had seen Ymir sit like this many times, and always thought she looked especially beautiful. As she started to sketch the details she asked, "what would you like to do when you get out of school? Continue with your music?"

Ymir nodded and smiled "Yeah definitely. My bands not that popular at the moment but we'll get there, if we all put in the effort. We have a YouTube page and stuff" she then got her phone out and asked "so what's this blog of yours called? I want to be your fan" she grinned. She looked up from her phone to see the concentration on Christa's face. One side of her hair was gently tucked behind her ear and the other side hanging down. Every now and then she'd see a hint of dark red coming from her lips as she stuck her tongue out ever so slightly when she was really concentrating.

"Ohh erm, I'll write it down for you" she replied and tore off the back page of her book and scribbled the name down, but once she had passed it over to Ymir she realised that, on the back of the page, was a drawing she had done of Ymir one science class. She felt panic rise up in her stomach but couldn't grab it back now. All she could do was hope that Ymir didn't notice till later.

Ymir smiled and folded the piece of paper and put it in her bag. Not noticing the drawing, to Christa's relief. "I could text you the link to my bands YouTube if you'd like, but you know I'll need your number for that" she said with a smile and rubbed the back of her neck. **(Sorry but Ymir is being smooth af right there XD)** "ohh of course" Christa got her phone out and passed it to Ymir "put your number in, I'll text you" she smiled and Ymir did just that. When Ymir past her phone back the blonde hesitated, then took the phone. Making sure her hand brushed against Ymir's and making her blush.

"I'll send you the link later" Ymir smiled and put her phone away after adding Christa as a new contact and ate the rest of her lunch.

Lunch was almost over so Christa brought her attention back to her drawing, she wanted to finish it before class started. With a sigh Christa put her pencil down, "OK, it's just a quick sketch but the drawing is done" she announced. "Well for the moment, I'll probably paint it when I get home. What do you think?" She asked and passed the book to Ymir. Christa made sure to brush her hand on Ymir's again in hopes to she her blush a little more.

Ymir blushed _'Is she doing this on purpose? She must be'_ she thought, event though she didn't mind anyway. She looked at the drawing "ohh my god this is amazing. This is so fucking good, excuse my French. Your really talented" Ymir praised her. She looked at it closer to look at the detail "like seriously, you're amazing"

"Thank you very much. I'm glad you like it" Christa said shyly "I'll send you a photo when it's done" she took her book back and shoved it back in her bag. "So what kind of music does your band play?" She asked as she tucked some loose hair behind her ear.

"We can play loads of genres but our favourite is rock, punk, that sort of stuff. My band mates are older then me by one or two years but their a great bunch of guys.. I should introduce you to them when you come and watch" she paused and realised that she was now the one rambling on. _'Ahh crap'_ the thought.

"Sure I'd love to meet your friends" she was excited. She could see how much Ymir loves music. Just the way she talked about it she seemed to light up. "I was wondering if.. that maybe, umm that you'd like to hang out after school?" The blonde asked. Ymir nodded

"Yeah sure, what do you wanna do?"

"I was think that we could go get milkshakes. I know a nice place that does them"

"Yeah sure, milkshakes sound good" Ymir agreed and nodded gently.

"Milkshakes it is then" Christa grinned brightly and started to pack her things I to her bag.

"I'll wait for you at the school gates if you'd like" Ymir said also packing away her stuff, ready to leave for her last lesson. She headed towards the ladder. Making sure no one was around so they wouldn't get caught.

"Yep sounds good to me" Christa smiled. Ymir let Christa start the trip down the ladder first, and when she followed Christa had to force herself not to innocently look up Ymir's skirt. _'Get a grip Christa'_ She told herself _'you've seen panties before it's not like hers would be any different'_ Nevertheless she blushed to herself at the thought.

Once at the bottom they said their goodbyes and parted ways shortly after.

* * *

 **Hey guys.. so this is chapter 4.. I hope you guys enjoyed it.. hopefully something interesting heppens to liven things up a bit.. we'll see ;)**

 **P.S. I had to point out Ymir being smooth.. It reminded me of how my girlfriend got my number.. It was very similar XD**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ATTACK ON TITAN OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS**


End file.
